one_daydreamfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Santonya
Mr. Santonya is a main character of One Daydream. He is a 9th generation dairy farmer who intends to keep his family legacy alive. He has two daughters named Millie and Maya. He wanted Millie to stay on the farm even when she didn’t. He is “portrayed” by Anthony Tyler Quinn. Personality Mr. Santonya is strict and rude. He wanted his daughter to stay on the farm and be happy with it until he saw that there was no shot of that happening. He acts tough and in charge, but he really just wants to be with his daughter, even if she wants to go to Hollywood. He used to think she’d get used to it, until he saw the change in her mood when she left. Physical Appearance Mr. Santonya has brown hair like his daughters. He is tall, taller than everyone around him, and he always wears his Santonya’s Dairy Farm shirt. He usually wears rainboots and tan colored pants. All the people that work on the farm say that he has an intimidating look and he is always mad. Relationships Family Millie Santonya (Younger Daughter) At first, Millie didn’t like that her father wanted her to stay on the farm and wouldn’t let her pursue her dream, but when she found out that he actually just didn’t want her to stay out in Hollywood and leave him by himself, she seemed to get along better with him. In the beginning, Mr. Santonya knows Millie so well, that he had to double check and make sure she wasn’t lying about where she was going (even though she was). Maya Sashay (Older Daughter) Maya talked to her dad on the phone and sounded suspicious. She doesn’t seem to be very close to him, since she lived with her mother. They didn’t really interact much, except when they tell Millie everything they’ve been keeping from her. Maya said she couldn’t wait to see her dad again. Friends Farm Worker (Employee) Working for Mr. Santonya is not an easy job, however, Farm Worker is very careful at never ever disapointing him. While Mr. Santonya has never addressed him specifically, it can be understood that they still have a good relationship of boss and worker. Farm Worker appears to know exactly what his boss is doing at a given time. The Mayor (Possible Customer) Mr. Santonya talked to the mayor on the phone at the beginning of the movie to see how much milk he would want from the farm. Quotes Trivia * Mr. Santonya is Millie’s father. * His first name is never mentioned. * Mr. Santonya does not seem to like Hollywood very much. * He didn’t want his daughter to leave the farm. * Mr. Santonya is a ninth generation dairy farmer if his daughters are tenth generation. * He talks to Maya on the phone sometimes. * Mr. Santonya is divorced, and he and his ex-wife each raised one of their daughters. * He doesn’t like when people question him. Category:Main Characters Category:Farm Workers